Me niwa me o, ha niwa ha o
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: il y a six mois que Bakura a subit un traumatisme, mais lequel? c'est ce que seto kaiba essaie de découvrir, et quelque chose lui dit que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Malik ishtar!
1. Peur de tout et de rien

**Nom de la fic :**

Me niwa me o, ha niwa ha o

**Couples **

dépendra de vous

**Disclaimer :**

les personnages de yu-gi-oh ne seront jamais a moi !!

**Notes de l'auteur :**

c'est ma première fanfiction yu-gi-oh donc soyez indulgents, par contre ce ne sera pas ma première fiction yaoi donc si je me retiens d'en mettre tout de suite ça devrait aller .

Alors je ferai avancer ma fanfiction selon vos reviews, si vous voulez du yaoi, j'en mettrai, si vous voulez changer ou briser un couple (si vous voulez un BakuraXmalik par exemple) faut le dire dans une review !! donc je les attends avec impatience !

**Chapitre I**

**Il y a six mois de cela.**

Le ciel était bleu (ooooooh quel début de fic intéressant et original !!), presque aucun nuage de se permettait d'apparaître à l'horizon, il faisait chaud… en fin, suffisamment pour rêver de s'échapper par la fenêtre et de s'envoler vers des lieux plus agréables que l'école de Domino.

Un garçon blond jouait à la game boy sous sa table, voisine du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux noisettes qui regardait par la fenêtre de la salle de classe en murmurant pour lui même les paroles d'une chanson parfaitement démodée.

Yugi suivait attentivement le cours de mathématiques, mais il devait être le seul car tous les autres élèves n'attendaient qu'une chose : la récréation. Le professeur se contentait de demander un silence total mais, comme en toute bonne fin d'année qu'ils étaient, il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions.

- Bakura ? tu veux bien venir résoudre cet exercice s'il te plait ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs tourna son doux visage vers l'enseignant et opina simplement. Il se leva en regardant l'exercice dont il n'avait pas suivit un traître mot depuis le début du cours, Il n'était pas difficile évidemment, pas pour lui en tout cas, ce qui était difficile c'était surtout d'affronter le regard des autres… après ce qui s'était passé il y avait six mois de cela. Bien sur, personne d'autre que ses amis n'étaient au courant mais lorsqu'on le regardait, Bakura se sentait mal… il n'aimait pas sentir tous ces regards tournés vers lui.

L'envie de pleurer lui pris pendant qu'il inscrivait les réponses au tableau. Il trouva le courage de se retenir jusqu'à la fin de l'exercice puis, retourna à sa place presque au courant, croisa ses bras sur sa table pour soupirer de soulagement et commencer à pleurer silencieusement. Honda l'avait bien sur remarqué, il avait mal pour son ami et lança un regard noir à Jono-ushi qui s'apprêtait à taquiner Bakura, mais qui se ravisa.

Seto Kaiba avait également remarqué un changement d'attitude flagrant chez l'étudiant aux cheveux blancs, lui qui d'habitude était toujours le premier à participer en classe, plutôt bon élève, consciencieux, sérieux, était devenu distant, triste et semblait avoir peur de se montrer aux autres. Il l'avait souvent vu se mettre à pleurer sans raison apparente et aller se blottir dans les bras d'un de ses amis, ou bien passer une journée entière enfermé dans les toilettes et refusant de sortir. Le PDG de la Kaiba corporation avait toujours nourrit de la sympathie pour Bakura. Il ne la manifestait pas pour la simple, mais pas forcément bonne, raison qu'il était entouré sans cesse de sa bande d'amis crétin à savoir : Yugi, Jono-ushi, Honda et Anzu.

La sonnerie finit par retentir et le propriétaire de l'anneau du millénium se précipita dans le couloir pour se retrouver seul avec son double .

- Yami je n'en peux plus ! je veux rentrer à la maison !

- _Un peu de courage que diable ! tu n'as plus que deux heures de cours !!_

- Prends ma place, s'il te plait, je ne me sens pas bien… joue mon role pendant

quelques minutes… le temps que je pleure…

- _Tu ne pourra pas toujours échapper à ta situation aussi facilement ! oublie moi un peu ! je suis pas ta boniche !_

- je t'en supplie.. Yami… je suis à bout de force !

- _NON !! démerde toi à la fin ! _

Yami Bakura rompit le contact télépathique et Bakura, le visage dans les mains, se mit à pleurer. D'habitude Yami Bakura était plutôt content de pouvoir prendre possession du corps de son hôte, mais depuis ces fameux six mois, où il avait tenté de tenir tête à Malik et qu'il avait perdu, laissant Bakura seul et sans défense, il rechignait à réapparaître. Il ne l'avait refait qu'une fois, lorsque son fameux Hôte avait faillit s'évanouir au cours d'un duel.

Kaiba sorti à son tour de la salle et vint rejoindre son camarade de classe dans le couloir.

- Ryô ? est ce que tout va bien ?

Bakura eut un hoquet de surprise, il fit un pas en arrière pour se retrouver contre le mur. Contre ledit mur se posèrent également les mains du brun, de chaque coté du visage de Bakura, qui empêchait ainsi son vis à vis de lui fausser compagnie.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Désemparé, perdu, Bakura ne savait que lui répondre. Cette soudaine proximité le mettait mal à l'aise, il avait envie de s'enfuir mais Kaiba ne lui laissait aucune issue. Il se laissa tomber au sol, assis sur le carrelage il se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais le PDG s'accroupit face à lui et lui releva le menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Les yeux de Bakura étaient vides, sans vies, il ne semblaient plus ni voir ni comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Seto se retourna et rentra en classe, sans plus de cérémonie.

Bakura était seul, assis par terre, dans le couloir, laissé là tel une loque humaine, et il pleurait toute les larmes de son corps en silence jusqu'à ce que Anzu ne vienne le chercher.

La jeune fille avait toujours été très douce et le jeune homme au cheveux blancs l'appréciait pour cela, il se laissa ramener dans la salle de classe par le bras en évitant soigneusement le regards des élèves qui commentait ses yeux rouge et son air fatigué.

Ryô était à nouveau assis à sa place, regardant dans le vague, ses amis parlaient d'une sortie en vue pour le week-end, à la piscine municipale certainement, mais il n'en avait cure. Seul lui importait le comportement de Kaiba. Pourquoi c'était il soucié de sa personne ? pourquoi l'avait-il rejoint alors qu'il était seul ? Y avait-il une chance pour que lui et le PDG soit un jour ami ?

- Hey ! Bakura ! tu m'écoutes ? se plaignait Jono-ushi. Tu viens avec nous ou pas ?

Il n'avait aucune envie de venir avec eux, néanmoins, il lui accorda un joli sourire qui pouvait être pris pour un oui et retourna à sa contemplation du rien.

Les deux dernières heures se passèrent normalement, personne ne fut appelé au tableau et les élèves purent ranger leurs affaires et partir. Devant le lycée attentait la limousine noire de la Kaiba corporation, et adossé à une portière, regardant sa montre, Seto Kaiba attendait presque patiemment .

- Bakura ? je te raccompagne.

- Non merci Kaiba, c'est gentil mais je préfère rentrer à pieds, je ne suis pas loin et…

- Ce n'était pas une question, monte dans la voiture.

Le silence c'était fait autour d'eux, tout le monde les regardait. Evidemment Kaiba savait que Bakura serait mal à l'aise dans ces conditions, et il en avait joué. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'engouffra alors dans la voiture pour se soustraire aux regards des curieux, Seto vint l'y rejoindre une demi seconde après. La voiture démarra lentement dans un vrombissement sourd. Le silence qui régnait était oppressant Bakura sentait les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux, il baissa la tête et renifla en fermant les yeux à s'en faire mal.

Seto ne montrait aucun signe de vie ou d'attention, il regardait par la vitre teintée de noir en silence, il réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait abordé le sujet avec le jeune homme assis à ses cotés. Il savait qu'il était sur le point de pleurer mais, ne sachant que faire, il ne faisait rien.

Les sanglots de Bakura finirent par se faire entendre, ils tentaient d'être discrets mais sans succès. Le PDG se souvint d'une chose, lorsque Mokuba, son petit frère, pleurait il venait se blottir dans ses bras et se calmait ainsi. Il se tourna vers Bakura. Devait-il le prendre dans ses bras ? il le détailla, son visage était crispé, ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, ses mains s'étaient refermés fermement sur le tissu de son pantalon de lycée taché de ces gouttes d'eau salée qui venait s'y écraser après avoir roulé sur ses joues.

Kaiba se rapprocha de son vis à vis et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Bakura le regarda avec des yeux ronds d'incompréhension, il répondit à sa question muette par un petit sourire. Le plus petit se blottit contre son aîné qui referma doucement son étreinte. Décidément aujourd'hui son soit disant ennemi se comportait de façon bien étrange, mais, loin de s'en plaindre, Bakura oublia un peu de penser et se trouva en bonne voie pour s'endormir. Il ne sentit pas la voiture s'arrêter et le moteur se stabiliser.

Seto ne dit rien, il attendait juste que son ami se rende compte qu'ils étaient arrivés devant l'immeuble dans lequel Bakura habitait avec sa mère. Le concerné finit par ouvrir les eux mais ne tenta pas de se défaire de l'enlacement de son aîné, au contraire il se lova encore un peu plus contre son torse musclé, il se sentait bien, il aurait juste voulu que ce moment dure éternellement.

Seto, lui commençait à sentir la chaleur monter en lui et se stabiliser au niveau de son bas ventre, il écarta doucement l'ange blotti contre lui, s'éclaircit la gorge et lui dit d'une voix grave et profonde avec un petit sourire :

- Sache que je suis là si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ne serait ce que de parler.

Il lui tendit un papier, que Bakura rangea dans la poche de sa veste. L'ange sourit, et sortit de la voiture, pour regarder la voiture redémarrer et s'éloigner. Il ne put voir, à travers les vitres colorées, que Seto avait collé son visage à la fenêtre pour le regarder s'éloigner puis disparaître.

Bakura regarda enfin le papier qu'il lui avait donné, une adresse, celle de la demeure principale des Kaiba. Quelque chose, un tout petit objet tomba alors de sa main, un passe électronique.

- Je viendrai… c'est promis…

Il monta les quelques étages qui le séparait de son appartement. Il n'y avait personne chez lui, tant pis, tant mieux, il alla dans sa chambre pour s'allonger sur son lit.

- _Heureusement que j'ai pas pris ta place t'aurait loupé ça !_

- Tu as sans doute raison, murmura Bakura le sourire aux lèvres, merci… et désolé pour la scene que je t'ai faite tout à l'heure.

- _RAAAAAH !! mais est ce qu'un jour tu vas cesser de t'excuser pour rien espèce de blondasse décérébrée !_

_-_ Ok !! Ok !! excuse moi !!

- _Mais t'es vraiment une buse ! QU'EST CE QUE JE VIENS DE TE DIRE TRIPLE IDIOT ???? ARRETE DE T'EXCUSER ON DIRAIT UNE NANA !!_

Même si c'était inutile, Bakura se boucha les oreilles pour atténuer les cris de son coté obscure dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, il était infiniment heureux, mais n'en connaissant pas la raison exacte, il décida d'arrêter d'y penser et continua a se chamailler avec sa face sombre comme un gamin de six ans.

De son côté, Seto Kaiba souriait tendrement en se remémorant l'instant qu'ils avait passé ensemble et qui à première vue n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, son petit corps, frêle, blotti contre le sien, son sourire presque invisible sur ces lèvres délicate, son odeur si enivrante, son visage lorsqu'il s'était endormit, tout était magique à ces yeux.

La voiture se figea devant la demeure des Kaiba où Mokuba l'attendait assis sur les marches de marbre blanc.

- Seto ! qu'et ce qu'il y a ? c'est bien la première fois que je te vois sourire comme ça !! Seto !!

Le plus grand s'agenouilla pour prendre son petit frère dans les bras, il était d'excellente humeur il murmura qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi bien de sa vie, et sans plus d'explication, il monta les grands escaliers jusqu'à son bureau. Ignorant royalement les papiers qui trônaient sur ledit bureau, il s'assit dans son somptueux fauteuil de cuire et perdit son regard et le cours de ses pensées dans le ciel azuré de ce début de mois de juillet qui n'avait eut aucun défaut… ce fut la première fois que Seto Kaiba se faisait cette réflexion, mais aujourd'hui, il faisait magnifiquement beau !

C'est ainsi que les deux plus belles paires d'yeux du japon fixaient le ciel le ciel en espérant que le lendemain il ne se réveillerai pas en réalisant que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, si c'était le cas, ce rêve avait été beaucoup trop court, tout deux se rendormiraient.

-------------------------------------------------------------

laissez une rview pour dire quels couples vous voulez voir rien n'est impossible et les ruptures et les viols sont si facils à mettre

soumettez moi vos idées


	2. Tu me le paieras

**Nom de la fanfiction: **

Me miwa me o, ha miwa ha.

**Genre: **

Yaoi / romance / peut-être angst

**Couples à venir:**

Seto X Bakura

Seto X Jono-ushi

Malik X Bakura

**Résumé du dernier chapitre:**

Bakura a subit un traumatisme il y a six mois dont il ne semble pas se relever, ses amis, Yugi, Jono-ushi, Honda et Anzu sont bien sûr au courant.

Depuis six mois, Bakura ne veut plus se montrer en public, il se cache et pleure beaucoup mais garde le courage de se rendre au lycée où, un jour Kaiba, l'homme qu'il aime secrètement depuis son arrivée à Domino finit par se préoccuper de lui.

Bakura est invité à se rendre au manoir kaiba quand bon lui semble.

**Note de l'auteur:**

Apparemment le couple Bakura X Seto a du succès, ce n'est pas courrant c'est peut être pour ça. Vous demandez un Seto X Jono-ushi et un Bakura X Malik? vous serez servis d'ici les deux prochains chapitres (chapitres 2 ou 3 sûrement) place à l'histoire en elle même à présent!

**Disclamer:**

Aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiens OUIIIIIIIN!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapitre II**_

"_**Je reviendrai"**_

Le ciel était bien plus bleu depuis quelques temps, en fait tout était bleu depuis que Bakura Ryou était tombé amoureux. De qui? (si vous vous posez la question c'est que vous avez pas lu le premier chapitre XD) de l'homme le plus sexy et le plus majestueux du lycée public de domino, le grand Seto Kaiba.

L'amour rend aveugle, tout le monde le sait, alors imaginez l'effet que ce dernier pouvait avoir sur Ryou qui était déjà naïf au départ. Heureusement pour lui, Seto Kaiba avait de bien noble attentions, il ne risquait rien.

Yugi avait remarqué le changement de comportement de Bakura ces derniers temps, ce n'était pas rassurant, bien qu'il aie l'air de moins souffrir de son traumatisme. Lui qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer lorsqu'il passait au tableau et rêvassait avec cet air triste que le ciel prend les jours de pluie, depuis une quinzaine de jours riait à nouveau et marchait en regardant le ciel avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Mais ce que ressentait Yugi était loin d'égaler l'agacement de yami Bakura qui ne supportait pas plus l'état lamentablement amoureux de son réceptacle que son attitude de ces six derniers mois. Bakura n'était, pour lui, qu'un amas de niaiserie et de faiblesse, les deux choses qu'il ne supportait pas et cela commençait à légèrement lui taper sur le système.

Le cours de mathématiques n'était pas plus intéressant que l'an quarante et très peu d'élève écoutait le professeur parler du théorème de Pythagore dans tous ces aspects à travers un exercice complexe. Bakura laissait son regard et son esprit vaguer entre la fenêtre et le plafond, songeant à des choses plus intéressantes, de son points de vue du moins, lorsqu'il sentit un regard dans son dos.

Il se retourna pour croiser les yeux de celui qui occupait ses pensées il y avait de cela quelques secondes à peine. Seto Kaiba le regardait intensément. Le PDG sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et se repris soudain d'intérêt pour le document sur les pourcentages des ventes de la Kaiba corp. qu'il avait sur sa tables. L'illusion de sa concentration sur ce papier aurait été presque parfaite si ses joues ne s'étaient pas teintée de rouge, Bakura sourit gentiment et se retourna.

La cloche se décida enfin à sonner, les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires et sortirent par petits groupes de la classe, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne resta plus que Kaiba et Ryou dans la salle. Le silence régnait entre les deux adolescents. Entre, un Ryou dont le double menaçait de prendre possession de son corps pour le faire se jeter du haut de la tour de Tokyo s'il n'allait pas lui parler avant de sortir de la classe, et, un Seto Kaiba qui avait soudain perdu toute son éloquence, la discution promettait d'être intéressante.

Seto finit par se jeter à l'eau, il tenta pour prendre la parole d'obtenir de sa voix un ton neutre, indifférent, mais se retrouva avec un timbre tremblant qui trahissait sa déception.

- Tu... Tu n'es pas venu au manoir... 

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs rougit d'un coup et, poussé par son yami qui avait finit par lui dicter ce qu'il devait dire pour ne pas se tourner en ridicule, trouva la force d'articuler faiblement une réponse à peu près correct. (c'est normal c'est yami qui la lui a donné!! XD)

- je ne voulais pas te déranger dans ton travail... je n'ai pas osé venir...

- Tu peux venir quand tu veux, tu ne me dérangeras pas. Si tu veux.. tu peux... 

Kaiba cherchait désespérément un prétexte digne de ce nom pour inviter son vis à vis au manoir, mais tous ce qu'il trouva le déçu fortement, bien que détestant le thé, il invita Bakura à prendre ce breuvage chez lui après les cours. Le jeune directeur se maudit de perdre ainsi ses moyens devant le doux sourire de Bakura qui accepta avec enthousiasme et qui quitta la classe à sa suite en déclinant poliment sa proposition d'envoyer une voiture le chercher chez lui.

L'après midi, dont il restait deux heures de cours, sembla passer des siècles pour Bakura. Il courut presque jusque chez lui dès qu'il fut sorti du lycée. Arrivé dans son appartement, il se changea rapidement et sortit rejoindre Kaiba dans sa demeure principale.

Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il se préparait mentalement à passer le portail, action plus que périlleuse puisqu'il devait se présenté au gardien. Ce dernier ressemblait plus a un gorille qu'à un être humain normal, fit remarquer yami Bakura, faisant d'un coup perdre à son double tout le calme qu'il avait durement acquis et le faisant partir dans un fou rire incontrôlé.

Une fois qu'il se fût annoncé au gardien, un major d'homme vint le chercher et le guida à travers le manoir, pour l'emmener au salon de thé.

Les lieux étaient tout simplement sublimes. Tout d'abord, il montèrent un somptueux escalier de marbre d'un blanc immaculé pour arriver devait une grande porte noire ébène qui contrastait fortement avec la blancheur de neige des murs peints. L'intérieur était encore plus spectaculaire: devant Bakura s'étendait un long couloir aux multiples débouchés, d'un blanc cassé, ornés de tableaux et de miroirs les deux parois du couloirs ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter d'éloigner d'eux la porte du fond, et donnaient l'impression de connaître l'infini.

Bakura se demanda même s'il était possible d'en atteindre le bout, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une réponse puisque son double lui cria que si quelqu'un avait réussit à aller mettre une porte au bout c'est qu'on pouvait y arrivé et que de toute façon ce n'était qu'une illusion d'optique puisque le domaine ne pouvant pas être d'une surface infini, ses couloirs non plus!

Ryou ne voulant pas paraître bizarre, il renonça a essayer de le faire taire et regarda autour de lui. Tous les tableaux venait d'un même peintre italien et représentaient des paysages merveilleux, un coucher de soleil entre les montagnes, l'aube sur la forêt, un lac aux sirènes et une vallée peuplées de chevaux étaient les plus mis en valeur.

Finalement, le majordome s'arrêta et ouvrit une porte de couleur sombre et s'inclina pour l'inviter à entrer. La pièce était fort confortable, dans les tons pourprés, la lumière perçait un peu à travers les rideaux et laissait à la salle une lumière tamisée, presque romantique. Les fauteuils étaient disposés ça et là, un devant le piano, deux autres devant une table basse où trônaient déjà deux tasses décorées à la feuille d'or et leurs coupelles assorties, un autre fauteuil était tourné vers une immense porte fenêtre dont les rideaux rougeâtre cachaient la vue.

Bakura se permis d'entrouvrir les étoffes coulantes, laissant ainsi la lumière du soleil dans la pièce, en brisant comme cela l'harmonie, pour regarder par la fenêtre et comprendre pourquoi ce fauteuil était placé là. La vue donnait sur le jardin, où était disposées nombres de fontaines. Les massifs de fleurs forts bien entretenus égayait le tout pour donner à cet Eden une touche de magie colorée.

Le jeune homme s'arracha à sa contemplation lorsqu'il entendit une toux discrète dans son dos. Les rideaux retombèrent avec grâce devant leurs vitres pour en cacher les mystères et rendre à la salle son ambiance initiale.

Seto Kaiba venait d'arriver, vêtu de son habituel ensemble noir, mais ayant délaissé quelques instants au par avant sont grand manteau blanc. Il arborait le sourire tendre du père qui prend sur le fait son fils mangeant du chocolat en cachette et vint s'asseoir calmement dans un fauteuil qui bordaient la table basse, puis, toujours en souriant de la même manière, il invita son vis à vis à en faire de même.

Kaiba frappa dans ses mains et deux hommes apparurent et servirent le thé brûlant, puis repartirent comme ils étaient venus en laissant la théière sur la table basse.

- Je voulais te demander... ses derniers mois tu semblais perturbé, en fait, depuis ton retour d'Egypte tu sembles avoir peur de tout ce qui reporte l'attention sur toi... est ce que tu pourrais éclairer ma lanterne? 

Bakura resta un moment silencieux, Kaiba l'avait fait venir parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui mais il mettait également un peu son nez dans ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il y eut alors un silence lourd, puis, semblant penser que parler lui ferait sans doute du bien, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs finit par prendre la parole.

- Il... il y a six mois je suis allé rendre visite à mon père... en Égypte, il fait des études là bas... et en chemin j'ai rencontré Malik, il était à nouveau possédé et ... il m'a séquestré... si mon père ne m'avait pas retrouvé à temps il m'aurai sûrement ... 

Il n'en dit pas plus, il ne voulais pas en dire plus. Oui, il avait été battu a la ceinture, au fouet. Oui il avait été enchaîné à un mur de pierres froides et coupante contre lequel il ne pouvait empêché ses blessure de se rouvrir. Et oui, Malik l'avait torturé mentalement jusqu'à le convaincre que la vie n'en valait plus la peine, que Seto kaiba, l'homme qu'il aimait ne le garderai même pas comme paillasson.

Mais aujourd'hui, même si toutes ses pensées étaient encore très présentes, il n'arrivait pas à leur garder de l'importance comparé à ce que malik le préparait à faire lorsque son père était arrivé pour le sauver.

Seto attendait sagement la suite qui ne venait pas, il vint près de Bakura qui semblait totalement déboussolé, s'accroupissant près de lui, il posa les mains sur ses genoux et murmura:

- N'aie pas honte ... quoi qu'il te sois arrivé, ce n'est pas ta faute. 

Bakura fondit alors en larme et se jeta à son cou, bien que pris au dépourvu, le PDG le pris doucement contre lui et tenta de comprendre ce que son ami lui racontait. Parmi les sanglots il comprit que lorsque son père était venu le cherché, il était nu, allongé sur le sol, sans pouvoir rien faire et Malik s'apprêtait à entrer en lui.

Seto mit un moment avant de saisir la dernière phrase de Bakura, une colère sourde l'envahit soudain, serrant toujours Bakura contre lui, il se jura de faire payer cette enflure de Malik, quelqu'en soit le prix à payer.

------------------------------------------------

Bon bah j'espère que ça vous a plu parce que j'ai franchement eut du mal à tout enchaîner bon bah comme d'habitude, laissez une review avec les couples que vous aimeriez voir apparaître

(même si les personnages n'ont pas encore agit, c'est une façon de les faire intervenir, quitte a écrire un chapitre lemon sur deux persos qui n'ont rien a voir avec l'histoire initiale)

et une petite appréciation et/ou critique pour me permettre de m'améliorer! allez bye! et à bientôt au prochain chapitre de "Me miwa me o, ha miwa ha"! ;).


	3. Je te l'avais dit!

**Nom de la fanfiction:**

Me miwa me o, ha miwa ha

**Disclamer: **

Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!

**Genre:**

Yaoi

**Couple principal: **

Seto X Ryô

**Notes de l'auteur:**

Voilà voilà! Vous qui avez surement trouvé que le second chapitre ne faisait pas avancer l'histoire (c'est plus mon avis qu le votre en fait vu que j'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre bien avant d'avoir publié le précédent! Lol .') vous allez être servis!! allez!! tournez manèges!! Désolé pour mon retard j'ai été hospitalisé pendant un temps

**Chapitre 3: ****Je te l'avais dit!**

L'horizon avait disparu, l'eau de la mer était si claire que sa couleur se confondait avec celle du ciel. Un homme Blond regardait la mer sans penser à rien. Ses habits étaient composée d'un débardeur court violet ornementé de chaines, d'un pantalon noir orné d'une ceinture à l'attache dorée. Ses bras et son cou étaient criblé de bracelet d'or et il tenait à la main la hache millénaire.

Malik Ishtar était instalé sur l'extrémité avant du bâteau qui l'emmenait depuis l'Egypte jusqu'au Japon. Il observait la mer avec interêt, comme attendant qu'un monstre sanguinaire ne jaillisse pour lui prêter allégeance. Il lui avait dit qu'il aurait beau tenter de l'oublier, il ne lui laisserai pas de répit. Sa moto dans la calle du paquebot, sa fdèle amie, lui serait bien utile pour retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait mais qui le rejetait depuis si longtemps. Rishido était derrière lui, et l'observait calmement. Depuis que Yami Malik était réapparut, son maitre disparaissait souvent et cela l'inquiétait. Lorsqu'il avait voulu retourner au japon, il avait réussit à le convaincre de l'emmener avec lui. Mais ce n'était que partie remise, Malik avait bien l'intention de le mettre hors d'état de lui nuire.

La mer et le ciel se confondaient l'un dans l'autre, leur couleur était la même et les nuages se reflétant dans l'eau accentuaient encore plus l'impression de voguer dans un univers uniquement composé d'infini. Les yeux de Malik étaient bordés d'une tristesse infini, sa haine contre son amour qui ne partageait pas ses sentiments avait fait renaitre son double maléfique et il avait peur que ce dernier ne fasse du mal à l'élu de son cœur. Mais l'envie eut le pas sur la raison et il s'était embarqué pour le japon sans plus penser aux conséquences.

Le cœur de l'Egyptien était bordé de sang. Son cœur saignait de se voir chaque jour perdre un peu plus le contrôle de ses actes et de laisser son corps à son double malveillant. La présence de Rishido ne le rassurait qu'à moitié, en effet, Même si celui ci pouvait en partie empêcher son yami ne se manifester, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de lui faire du mal, comme a battle city. Il se délectait encore de la douceur de la peau de Bakura. Mais il détestait revoir les blessures sanglantes sur son torse. Il aimait son doux sourire, mais il détestait quand il ne lui était pas destiné. Il aimait l'éclat de son regard, mais détestait la lueur de peur qui l'avait remplacé au moment même où il l'avait vu.

Et ces rires destinés à cet homme..et cet air rêveur quand on évoquait le simple nom de cet éphèbe à l'air d'adulte. Seto Kaiba lui volait Bakura, il avait volé son cœur et son âme. Lui, avait eut son corps, mais pas complètement. Il l'aurais cependant, car Malik Istar obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Egyptien aux cheveux délavés, il aurait Bakura, il toucherait son corps, il entrerait en lui, lui pilonnerait la prostate, lui labourerait les entrailles. Même si pour cela il fallait que Ryû ne soit plus qu'un cadavre.

- « Rishido? Que disait mon père quand je ne répondait pas à ses questions? »

- « Il me semble... que sa formule était ''qui ne dit mot consent'' » - « Il semblerait qu'il soit temps de fermer à jamais le passage des mots. » - « Que voulez vous dire maître Malik? » - « Il y a une bouche que je voudrais fermer... de manière... disons, définitive. »

/

Bakura se sentait si bien. Sa tête était calée sur l'épaule de Seto Kaiba, le jeune PDG d'une des plus grosses entreprises de jeu au japon. Celui ci avait les yeux fermés, il dormait, mais plus pour longtemps car un rayon de soleil taquin venait chatouiller son nez et tentait de se déplacer vers ses yeux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs rêvait, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar durant la nuit. Son visage était colé à un torse finement musclé qu'il devinait à travers un pyjama de soie bleue, une de ses jambes avait remonté sur celles de l'homme qui partageait son lit avec lui à cet instant.

Quand le millionnaire se réveilla ce matin là, il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine. Il déplaça sa main sans ouvrir les yeux pour essayer de deviner ce que ce poids, qui cependant ne le gênait pas outre mesure, pouvait être. Il laissa un moment couler ses doigts dans des cheveux d'une infini douceur qu'il pensa être ceux de Mokuba, avant de remarquer qu'ils étaient plus long que d'habitude. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur une chevelure blanche et sur un visage doux et endormi sur son torse. Bakura avait finalement passé la nuit près de lui. Il était mignon dans son pyjama en soie à rayures verticales bleues et blanche. C'était le PDG qui lui avait prêté ce pyjama, la veille au soir. Il continua de caresser les cheveux de Ryû avec tendresse, il ne s'en lassait pas. Ce dernier finit par ouvrir les yeux, il se blottit contre Seto et posa sa main sur le ventre de celui ci. Il se sentait bien, protégé, enlacé dans des bras sécurisants. Il leva des yeux pleins de sommeil vers le visage souriant de Kaiba et vint embrasser ses lèvres.

- « Tu as bien dormit? - « Moui...et toi? - « Moi aussi, en me réveillant j'ai crut que Mokuba était venu dans ma chambre pendant que je dormais, j'avais peur d'avoir rêver de ton passage d'hier. » L'adolescent délavé eut un petit sourire compatissant et remonta cacher son visage dans le cou de Kaiba. C'était si doux de respirer l'odeur de sa peau, elle sentait le soleil de son dernier voyage en Grèce. Il déposa un baiser dans la courbe de son épaule et referma les yeux en soupirant de bien être. - « C'est la première fois depuis six mois que je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar. Je me sens reposé. »

- « Quand les enfant sont peur du noir on leur donne un nounours. » - « Que tu es bête. Mais c'est vrai que tu es un très bon nounours. » - « Est ce que le nounours est suffisamment confortable? » Bakura rougit un peu sous la remarque qui faisait évidemment allusion à sa position un peu subjective, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Il avait eut peur de Marik durant cette demi-douzaine de mois, et en un instant, Kaiba avait fait s'envoler toutes ses peurs et il avait même réussit à le convaincre de dormir près de lui. Ils avaient fait leurs devoirs ensemble puis avaient diné aux chandelles, choisit un pyjama pour Ryû et s'était couchés en se racontant maintes histoires sur leur passé respectif. Le luxe n'était pas vraiment l'élément naturel de Bakura et il se sentit gêné lorsque les domestiques s'inclinèrent sur son passage quand il quitta la chambre, où lorsqu'ils le vouvoyèrent pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait pour son petit déjeuner quand il s'assit à table, en face de Seto. Kaiba avait l'air à l'aise avec toutes ces marques de respect et de soumission. Il ne faisait même pas attention aux personnes qui vinrent débarrasser la table au moment même où il reposait ses couverts. Ils se mirent en route pour rejoindre le Lycée public de Domino, la grosse voiture noire de Kaiba se gara devant la grande grille de fer de l'établissement scolaire comme chaque matin. Les filles gloussèrent sur son passage, en racontant des bêtises sur un pseudo regard qu'il leur aurait accordé ou un sourire discret qu'il leur aurait adressé. Puis descendit Bakura, tenant la main du PDG il se dirigea sous les regards curieux vers ses amis. Yugi avait le regard grave, Jono-Ushi avait l'air passablement en colère, Honda fuyait son regard et Anzu vint poser une main sur l'épaule de Ryû avant de l'attirer contre elle.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe? Vous espériez pas me revoir vivant ou quoi? » - « Bakura, il va falloir que tu sois fort... » - « Pourquoi... qu'est ce qu'il y a?? pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement. »

- « Quelqu'un vient de s'inscrire dans notre lycée Bakura… il a été mis dans notre classe… ça ne va pas te plaire… »

- « Mais c'est génial qu'il y aie un nouveau ! on pourrait devenir son ami et… »

- « Bonjour Bakura ! ça faisait longtemps »

Il ne fallut qu'une demi seconde à Ryû pour reconnaitre la voix de Malik. Il se figea sur place, tremblant, alors qu'Anzu passait une main compatissante sur son épaule. Il se trouva face à l'égyptien, et ses jambes manquèrent de se dérober sous lui, il chancela un instant mais se heurta à Seto, qui, derrière lui, regardait l'Africain avec mépris. Bakura fut soulagé de voir le PDG adopter cette attitude et se colla à lui dans l'espoir qu'il le protègerait. Kaiba passa un bras possessif autour du torse fin de son petit ami et déposa un baiser sur sa tête avant de dire d'une voix forte qu'il était temps d'aller en classe. Son regard enflammé par le reproche et la colère accrocha celui du pseudo « nouvel élève », lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'il s'approche de son amour.

Malik semblait avoir comprit mais cela ne rassura pas grand monde, bien que le fait que Kaiba, qui était tout de même un des hommes les plus importants du pays, assurait la protection de Ryû ne semblait pas compter. Le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche était arrivé avec un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvre il y avait à peine quelques minutes, et déjà ses amis retrouvaient le garçon tourmenté et maladif des six derniers mois. Le destin était vraiment cruel à s'acharner sur lui, abatant ses coups de théâtre comme un fouet à la lanière meurtrière qui lacère la chaire pour la mettre à vif . Parfois il laisse le temps aux blessures de cicatriser pour mieux les rouvrir, parfois même il laisse les humains penser leurs meurtrissures pour mieux arracher les bandages et mieux enlever la peau avec. Seto passa une main sur le col de la chemise de son protégé.

- « Je ne le laisserai pas t'approcher, mon ange. Fais moi confiance. »

- « Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour me protéger Seto…. »

- « Je le serai. Toujours ne t'en fais pas je vais mettre en place tous les dispositifs nécessaires pour ta protection. »

- « Je t'aime…. »

- « Moi aussi mon ange, allez en classe maintenant, et ne t'occupes pas de lui. »

Ne pas s'occuper de Malik fut une chose plus hardie qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Malik lui envoya un petit bout de papier pendant le cours. « je savais que tu n'avais pas oublié mon corps, tu le sentiras bientôt à nouveau dans le tien. ». Il leva la main et demanda à aller à l'infirmerie et à son grand malheur l'égyptien se proposa de l'accompagner. Dans le couloir, Ryü marchait assez rapidement pour garder un minimum de distance. Mais ses bras qui se balançaient sur ses côtés lui firent défaut, il empoigna un des ses poignets et le tira à lui. Leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre firent frissonner Bakura de dégout. Malik passa une main sur sa joue et colla son entrejambe à la sienne avec brusquerie. Au même moment, quelque chose sonna dans la salle de classe et Seto Kaiba se leva de sa place, laissant son sac et sa mallette à sa table, il surgit alors devant les deux autres. Malik embrassait Bakura, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et se débattait comme un beau diable pour se libérer. L'égyptien lâcha sa proie et passa lentement à côté du PDG.

- « Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour m'empecher de prendre ce qui me revient de droit, Kaiba. Son corps m'appartient tu n'as plus qu'à abandonner, je le récupèrerai. »

- « Bakura n'appartient qu'à lui-même! Tu ne l'approcheras plus, ou tu pourrais mourir accidentellement Malik Ishtar. »

- « C'est-ce que nous verrons. »

Il s'enfuit alors vers la salle de classe, en prétextant avec le sourire que Kaiba avait prit la relève auprès de leur ami et se rassit à sa table sans rien ajouter. Comment diable avait pu faire Kaiba pour savoir qu'il allait violer Ryû dans le couloir de l'école?

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Voilà à suivre les gens


End file.
